


Endgame Fix It

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Endgame fix it, F/F, Feelings, I just have a lot of feelings okay, JUST, also, also i have a lot of feelings about monica growing up and nasa'ing and getting to know team shield, captain marvel x agents of shield crossover, endgame spoilers, i hurt, i like the idea of carol understanding fitz just kind of by watching him, okay so endgame spoilers, one more time for the folks in the back endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Prompt here:  “Hey Cap, how’s it going? I was wondering if you could write an Endgame fix-it for Natasha because I feel cheated that the first female superhero in the MCU was not included in that final badass fight scene.”





	Endgame Fix It

They’d bonded almost immediately. Carol and Natasha. An assassin and a Kree lie, surviving through the end of the world.

The irony of it all wasn’t lost on either.

Because Clint was wrong, but he was also right: some of the best people disappeared in the snap, and some of the worst were left to survive.

Carol knew she was a hero: Natasha used to believe something like that.

But they’d both failed to stop this.

And it showed in their eyes.

So they’d bonded right away.

But she wasn’t heading off to change reality because they’d bonded.

She was doing it because it was the right thing to do, and Carol Danvers was nothing if not a sucker for the right thing to do.

“Okay Lieutenant Trouble. I’m trusting your intel here. You say this Fitzsimmons is the best?”

Monica giggled a little and rolled her eyes, fiddling with her NASA jacket the same way Carol had a habit of fidgeting with her Air Force one. “Fitz and Simmons, Ma. They’re two separate people. And yeah. They’re the best. They’ll be able to help you bring her back, if anyone can.”

Carol kissed her daughter - so grown, now - on the forehead and her wife on the mouth, deep and slow, until Monica threw a paperback at them and Maria and Carol devolved into the parents of a three-year-old, tickling their child all the way into the back of the couch cushions.

It was the first time any of the three of them had laughed like that in years.

And then Carol was off.

She hadn’t told Clint what she was going to do, on the off chance that it didn’t work.

She hadn’t told anyone except Maria, Monica, and Fury. Fury was the one who’d told her that her own daughter could give her some underground SHIELD contacts that would be able to help.

That kid might not be a kid anymore, but she sure was on her way to building her own spaceship.

And a spaceship was where she found one half of this Fitzsimmons, and the legendary Daisy Johnson. 

Because even across the galaxy, people whispered about Daisy Johnson.

“I found this pod in space, and I kind of thought you’d want what’s inside. Or um. Who’s inside,” she stepped back as Jemma sprinted toward the pod, Daisy close behind her.

She watched as they unfroze their best friend, their something much more, and she averted her eyes slightly as they hugged and kissed and apologized and forgave.

And sobbed.

Lots of sobbing.

She couldn’t blame them.

Her own reunion with her once-dead lover had included a lot of sobbing, too.

“Did Jemma say you flew through space? With… with just your body?” Fitz pointed and asked after a long, long while.

“Sure did,” she answered, tilting her head and wondering about the intensity of both horror and hope she saw in this man. In all three of them, truth be told.

“And you brought us back Fitz as, what, some kind of exchange for helping you bring a friend back?”

“Not an exchange,” Carol shook her head at Daisy. “Nothing ulterior. But yeah, Jemma told you right. I do wanna bring a friend back. From the Red Skull’s clutches.”

The looks the three of them exchanged, even as Jemma fussed over Fitz’s vital signs, over whether someone named Enoch had set him up with enough nutrients and testosterone to last the journey, told Carol that they’d had their fair share of experience with Hydra.

“And how would we be able to help with that?” Jemma asked, simmeringly polite but just as protective as Monica had described.

“I heard you got brought back from the brink with Kree blood once,” Carol nodded at Daisy. “Me too. I was hoping we could use that to create a solve for the woman that saved the galaxy.”

She watched Jemma work on the biology, and she watched Fitz work on the physics.

She watched Daisy work on hacking the databases the two needed to keep their work going and she watched time go by with all these people around her, these people who were chosen by this life just like she was.

She watched until they had enough to give her instructions and best wishes and invitations to come back, because Jemma definitely wanted a chance to learn more about her biology.

Carol arched her eyebrows and smirked, just as Daisy and Fitz did, thanking them before flying toward Vormir.

“Your logic is flawed,” she told Red Skull before he had the chance to identify her, to tell her why he thought she’d come. “If someone willingly murders someone they claim to love to get their hands on a Stone, they don’t really love them, do they? And even if you argue that they do, if they’re willing to kill someone they love for the Stone, what else are they capable of? It should make them unworthy to retrieve it, if anything.”

“You cannot reverse what’s been done,” Red Skull warned her, and he opened his mouth to say more words.

Except, Carol was done hearing words out of the mouths of Nazis.

She was faster and she was stronger.

And his sick little guardian game hadn’t counted on Carol loving herself.

She hurled herself down, off the cliff and into oblivion. Not flying.

Falling.

The moment before rocks broke her fall - just next to the body of her old friend, still broken, still bloody, but miraculously, perfectly, there - she injected herself and Natasha with the serum Fitzsimmons had come up with.

Everything hurt, and then nothing hurt, and the waiting began.

It was Natasha who woke her up.

Natasha, looking none the worse for wear. 

Carol laughed and whooped and pulled her in for a hug, even as her own body burned with having died and then having not died.

“Science, biatch,” she remembered hearing Fitz mutter as he’d worked, and she laughed some more.

“Let’s take you home,” Carol slung her arm around Natasha’s shoulder as they both stood on shaking legs. 

“Did we beat him?” is all Natasha wanted to know.

“You better believe it,” Carol smirked, transferring her helmet to Natasha’s head and speeding them both back to Earth.


End file.
